The present invention relates generally to a modular constructed monument that supports customization, flexibility and a means to do mid-life upgrades, and more particularly, to a monument including a skeletal substructure which serves as the structural foundation to the whole unit, and a decorative skin structure which is replaceable.
Monuments such as stowage closets, partitions, etc., are conventionally delivered and installed at the time of new aircraft construction. Airlines typically keep the same monuments for the life of the aircraft and do minimal to no updates due to the cost of replacing the entire unit.
As cabin layouts, stowage needs and branding change, it would be desirable to be able to change a monument without having to entirely remove the old monument and replace it with a new one. Therefore, what is needed is an easy and cost-effective way to reconfigure, reface and/or otherwise update an installed monument during its lifetime.